Delta Air Lines flight 174
Delta Air Lines flight 174''' was a regularly scheduled passenger flight from Miami International Airport to New York-John F. Kennedy Int'l Airport that crashed on August 2, 2014. The Boeing 767-300 operating this flight crashed into Queens, New York City. The crash killed 228 of the 231 passengers and crew on board as well as 11 on the ground. The crash also destroyed 19 houses and committed severe damage to 31 others. The National Transportation Safety Board (NTSB) determined the cause to be pilot error that led to spatial disorientation by the captain failing to abide by the required checklist. The Flight Plan '''Aircraft The aircraft was a Boeing 767-396 (registration number N596DL). It was delivered to Delta on April 23, 1987, and had been operated continuously by the airline since that date. 'Crew members' Flight 174 was manned by two flight crewmen and nine cabin crew members. The captain, Robert. J Edwards age 54 had been employed by Delta Air Lines since 1967. He qualified to captain the 767 in 1999 and had passed his proficiency checks. Flight 174's first officer was Jacob. R Tenners age 45. Delta captains who flew with Tenners described him as an "above average first officer" and possessing "fantastic knowledge" of the 767. All 11 crew members were from the United States. 'Passengers' The flight was carrying 220 passengers, in which 212 of them were from the United States (53 with dual citizenship with Cuba, 17 with dual citizenship with Mexico, 5 with dual citizenship with Canada, and 3 with dual citizenship with Israel), 7 of them from the United Kingdom, and the other 1 was from Spain. Flight Flight 174 was a regularly scheduled passenger flight from Miami International Airport in Miami Florida to John F. Kennedy Int'l Airport in New York,City 'Crash' At 6:13 A.M. the Boeing 767 was cleared to take off from Miami. At 9:15 during it's final approach ATCs from JFK reported that there was turbulence from a Boeing 747-200. At 9:16 as it descends from 35,000 ft the aircraft started to bank left to right Edwards then said "Whats going on here?" At 9:17 the stall warning and ground proximity warning system sounded on the cockpit voice recorder. As the pilots struggled to control the aircraft, it went into a flat spin. At 9:18 the plane crashed vertically exploding and disintegrating into into Belle Harbor on Beach 131st Street, instantly destroying nineteen houses and spraying fiery debris along Beach 131st Street south of Newport Avenue. As a result, 228 people aboard the plane, including all the US citizens, and eleven people on the ground were killed instantly, and the impact forces and a post-crash fire destroyed the wreckage. With the death toll of 239, the crashed surpassed TWA Flight 800 as the third deadliest aviation accident on US soil, it is also the deadliest crash of a Boeing 767, the deadliest crash of Delta Air Lines, and tied Malaysia Airlines flight 370 the 2nd deadliest crash of 2014. Investigation The flight data recorder and cockpit voice recorder were found 3 days after the crash and had survived the impact and fire. The wreckage revealed no evidence of explosion, fire, or any electrical or mechanical failure; and an initial theory of sabotage was ruled out. 'Final Report' On February 26, 2016 the investigators released their final report that the cause of the crash was multiple errors by Edwards. He was very fatigued at the time of the crash and was also suffering spatial disorientation causing the banks of the aircraft. Edwards also failed the use the checklist Memorial In 2016 almost 2 years after the crash a memorial was installed at both John F. Kennedy Int'l Airport and Miami International Airport. Category:Accident Category:50+ Fatalities